Nedh Dúath Im Utuva Le
by Eowulia
Summary: The Fellowship, Elrond, and Galadriel are captured by Sauron and his dark forces. Glorfindel finds help in Lórien but can the Elves save them in time? This is a slash fic.
1. In Imladris

Title : _Nedh__D__u__ath__Im__Utuva__Le_(In Darkness I Shall Find You) 

Author : Ylani Mîllend (idhren_dunedhel@yahoo.com) 

Pairings : Legolas/Haldir, Elrond/Glorfindel

Rating : R

Summary : The Fellowship, Elrond, and Galadriel are captured by Sauron and his dark forces. Glorfindel finds help in Lorien but can the Elves save them in time?

Warnings : There will be some graphic violence, torture, and maybe a rape…

Disclaimer : I don't make money off this. I don't own anything that Tolkien owns. I just use my imagination and borrow his characters.

A/N : Completely AU. Tolkien would banish me for what evil things that I've thought about and done to his characters. If you don't like slash, then don't read.  And in case you don't know what slash is, slash is when there's two (or more in some cases) of the same sex in a relationship.  And if you're a homophobe, there's no need for you to go on. There's no point in flaming if you read something that warns you that it's something you don't like. That's called stupidity. Oh, yeah, by the way, feedback is muchly appreciated! And much thanks goes to my wonderful beta, Lalaith!

_Nedh__D__u__ath__Im__Utuva__Le_(In Darkness I Shall Find You)

Part 1 - In Imladris

           "I'm sick of this, Erestor!" yelled Glorfindel as he slammed his fist down onto the table, setting its contents shaking. Erestor frowned gravely at the actions of the reincarnated Elf lord and spoke once more.

            "We must wait for them-"

            "What then? What then, Erestor?" demanded Glorfindel, tears unwillingly welling up in his green eyes. "What if Sauron is tormenting him? Hurting him? I will not stand for my lover to be in unwilling bondage of the One Evil, Chief counselor," spoke Glorfindel with fervent passion as a crystalline tear fell from his reddened eyes.

            "But Glorfindel-"

            "No!" interrupted the golden-haired lord. "No! I can feel his pain! I can hear him calling out to me in my dreams! I must go to him! I have to help him!"

            The golden-haired Elf rushed out of the halls of Rivendell as Erestor struggled to keep up with the frenzied Elf lord's pace. Glorfindel's light feet flew ceaselessly until he reached the stables, releasing his beloved horse, Asfaloth.

            Glorfindel leaped and mounted his white steed, with the amazing grace and speed possessed only by the Elves. Erestor ran out to the stables of Imladris after him. Great worry and fear were etched into Erestor's immortal Elven eyes as he helplessly watched the golden-haired Elf ready his stallion. Anger, fear, and love clouded the mind of the reincarnated Elf and Elrond's chief counselor could tell, but these same emotions seemed also to serve to strengthen the reckless Elf lord.

            "Wait, Lord Glorfindel! We must await the arrivals of the others before going into Mordor!" cried out Erestor with reason and with a clear mind and with frustration in his heart. Angrily the blond lord faced the darker-haired Elf and replied with a shout.

            "I will not wait to help Elrond, Erestor! He calls to me, I can feel him!" Pained love was in Glorfindel as he thought of his beloved Elrond in pain and bondage. "I will go to Lorien to seek aid! I must go! Farewell! Noro lim, Asfaloth! Noro lim!" 

            And with those words, Lord Glorfindel rode out haphazardly into the wild towards the realm of the Lady of the Light. Erestor released a pent up sigh of frustration as he closed his gray eyes turning his face to the dark heavens of the cool night.

            Feeling defeated, he walked inside the vast halls of Rivendell to record what had recently happened. The halls were far quieter these nights. Many of his kindred had sought solitude in the wake of the recent grim events.

            The elven lord entered his room and closed the door. Erestor sat down at his desk and dipped his quill into the inkwell, while pulling out a book with a worn leather cover. With his left hand, he opened the record to the most recent entry, yesterday's. He pulled back the long sleeves of his tunic and began to write…

{Year 3019 of the Third Age, the 25th day of _n__i__nui_* -

            Much sorrow and grief is in the hearts of the Elves of Mirkwood, Lorien, and Imladris. We fear that the One Ring has fallen back into the foul hands of Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor. And to add to our worries, the Fellowship is also in his hands, along with Galadriel, our fair Lady of Light. Devastatingly, Imladris's own Lord Elrond, master of the last homely house in the west, has met the same fate.

            Another fear to add to this great sum is that now, Sauron has all but one of the three rings given to the Elves in his immeasurable grasp. The whereabouts of Narya, the Ring of fire, are only known by the Ringbearers and I myself. We all fear the day when the Dark Lord finally discovers the keeper of Narya.

            I fear the worst has come and a great impenetrable, immovable shadow will cover the lands of Middle-Earth. For how long can the free people of Gondor stand freely against the cruel might and power of Mordor? How long will it be before all the living creatures of Middle-Earth will serve as slaves under Sauron's evil rule?

           Forgive me for my doubt and cowardice but I cannot help it. I have this sense of impending doom leering over my head. I fear most for the innocent creatures called hobbits, for I fear that the malice and vileness of Gorthaur will be too much and they may turn into creatures fouler still than Orcs.

            One of our bravest in Imladris, Lord Glorfindel, has ridden to Lorien seeking help from any who will lend it to him. I feel for him, for his beloved Lord is imprisoned in the fearful dark of that of Mordor. It has been no secret that Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel are much closer than brothers or friends. Or that they had bedded together more than just once. It must kill Lord Glorfindel to think that Elrond is captured by the former servant of Morgoth and is hidden in shadow.

            My heart aches for what agony awaits our brave ones in the heart of the dying realm of the Dark One. I cannot write any more for I fear that I will collapse in a fit of helplessness and self-loathing. 

_Namarië__*_.

~Erestor, Chief of the Counselors in the Household of Lord Elrond}

            He sighed as he pulled the pen away from the parchment and the kind sounds of pen scratching parchment were quieted within the somber room. Erestor's lips moved in a silent prayer of protection for the elven lord.

            _Valar__I__pray__to__you__for__protection__of__the__Fellowship__and__the__bearers__of__the__elven__rings__of__water,__air,__and__of__fire.__I__pray__to__you__all__to__grant__Glorfindel__safe__journey__to__the__realm__of__Celeborn._

TRANSLATIONS

_n__i__nui_ - February

_Namarië__*_ - Farewell


	2. Sweet Nights

Title: _Nedh Duath Im Utuva Le _(In Darkness I Shall Find You) 

Author: Ylani Mîllend (idhren_dunedhel@yahoo.com) 

Pairings: Legolas/Haldir, Elrond/Glorfindel

Rating: R

Summary: The Fellowship, Elrond, and Galadriel are captured by Sauron and his dark forces. Glorfindel finds help in Lórien but can the Elves save them in time?

Warnings: There will be some graphic violence, torture, and maybe a rape…

Disclaimer: I don't make money off this. I don't own anything that Tolkien owns. I just use my imagination and borrow his characters.

A/N: Completely AU. Tolkien would banish me for what evil things that I've thought about and done to his characters. If you don't like slash, then don't read. And in case you don't know what slash is, slash is when there's two (or more in some cases) of the same sex in a relationship. And if you're a homophobe, there's no need for you to go on. There's no point in flaming if you read something that warns you that it's something you don't like. That's called stupidity. Oh, yeah, by the way, feedback is muchly appreciated! 

__

Nedh Dúath Im Utuva Le (In Darkness I Shall Find You)

Part 2 - Sweet Nights

Glorfindel urged his strong stallion onwards through the woods, through the plains, over cliffs, and closed his green eyes as he let the elven horse take him to Lothlórien. A tear escaped his vigilant pride and was dried away by the winds.

A bittersweet smile arose to his flawless pale face as memories of Elrond rose within his grief-stricken heart and mind. Glorfindel intensified his grip upon the speedy horse and lost himself in the memory.

**Flashback**

The golden-haired elven lord gathered the depressed Elrond into his arms and helped him out to the balcony for some fresh air of the valley. Hints of a faint smile were painted upon the somber face of the father of the Evenstar even as his grey eyes were closed. A broad smile was etched onto the beautiful face of the reincarnated Elf as he brought his face close to Elrond's pointed ear.

"Open your eyes," whispered Glorfindel breathily into Elrond's ear and his sweet warm breath tingled the pointed ear of the Peredhel. Despite that Elrond was half-Elven, even he was subject to the tenderness of his ears like all other Elves. Elrond's grey eyes, rimmed in red from tears fluttered open and glorified in the magnificent sight of the sunset.

"By Elbereth," gasped Elrond in awe. "It's truly beautiful… so magnificent," he murmured as Glorfindel rested his chin onto Elrond's shoulder.

"Like you."

Elrond turned to face his born-again friend. His reddened eyes searched Glorfindel's green ones for an explanation and found it but was disbelieving. The Peredhel licked his parched lips, confused.

"What do you mean?" Glorfindel drew closer to the elven lord until their faces were only several hairs apart and the golden-haired Elf could feel every breath that Elrond took in and out on the sensitive skin of his face. 

"You know fully of what I mean, Elrond," whispered Glorfindel with true love in his silvery voice. "You should not be mourning for her. Celebrían has gone to a better place than Middle-Earth. She is safe." Another silvery tear slid down the silky cream-colored skin that belonged to the lore master.

"But her passing has left a gaping hole within my heart, Glorfindel. I wish not to let her memory go," whispered Elrond shakily as another tear fell from his sore eyes. Glorfindel took Elrond into his embracing arms and hugged him tightly. "I miss her. So bad…"

"But she has been gone for so long, Elrond. Let her go. Start anew. For she would not desire you to be in sorrow for her sake," spoke Glorfindel as he looked deeply into Elrond's grey eyes with his own.

Elrond pulled away slightly and looked into Glorfindel's gentle ancient green eyes that were filled with understanding. A sad smile was formed upon the fair face of the reincarnated Elf Lord, which encouraged the Peredhel to do the same.

"_Hannon le, mellon nîn*_." Elrond paused with a shy smile and looked up to Glorfindel once more with tear brimmed eyes. "But why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you, Elrond," answered Glorfindel with an assuring smile. With the sun behind him, the colors of the sunset heightened his ethereal beauty, making him seem more and more beautiful and otherworldly. Elrond bit his lip as he felt his organ harden with desire as he continued to look upon the golden-haired Elf.

"When I had first met you when I was reborn into this world, I desired you but told none of my longing for you," Glorfindel started with nothing but sincerity in his heart and voice. "Later on, as I got to know you, my longing turned into love. When you wedded Celebrían, I thought I could never truly tell you of how I feel for you." 

Elrond's lips parted slightly, somewhat at the mentioning of his wife's name and because he was in awe of the beauty and love of the other golden-haired Elf. A tear escaped from those weary eyes but Glorfindel wiped it gently away with his thumb.

"But ever since she departed from Middle-Earth, it seemed like the weight of all of Middle-Earth had collapsed upon you and you would see no one. It crushed my heart to see you in that sorry state. I couldn't take any more of it today." 

Glorfindel sighed as he bared his heart to the dark-haired Elf lord. The sun was now further sinking into the ground and streaks of pink, purple and blue streaked against the dark canvas of the sky. Glorfindel drew closer to Elrond as the sky darkened and as the stars had begun to shine like they did when they were first created by Varda.

"And I will gladly pledge my life, my love to you if you wish it, Elrond," murmured Glorfindel, their faces were almost touching. Elrond's grey eyes started to darken with want and love as his eyelids began to lower.

Almost instinctively Elrond leaned in and kissed the fair-headed Elf lord. The kiss at first shocked Glorfindel but he was quick to response as he worked open the mouth of the Peredhel. Once he had gained entrance into Elrond's mouth, Glorfindel deepened the kiss, slipping his long sinuous tongue inside the mouth of his newfound lover.

Their tongues fought for dominance and a smile of sweet pleasure rose to Elrond's pink lips as Glorfindel took the upper hand. Suddenly Elrond broke away from the kiss, panting for air. Thinking him to be displeased, Glorfindel spoke up, his lungs burning for air as well.

"If you don't want this, Elrond, I'll understand," started the golden-haired elven lord, but the Master of Rivendell interrupted.

"No, I do want this," whispered Elrond with affection in his silvery voice as he looked into Glorfindel's startled green eyes. "I love you, Glorfindel."

TRANSLATIONS

__

Hannon le, mellon nîn* - Thank you, my friend

_______________________________

Thanks Tinuwen for all your support and inspiration! I'm really glad that you volunteered to do some side art for this! Thanks so much!

Thank you Iamme2, Angel 110, and Araphora Melda for your reviews! These kind of reviews really boost my day and help me to strive for writing whenever I have the chance!

I'm glad that you find this interesting Lady of Legolas! I'll do my best so that you won't be disappointed!

Thank you ivorybrowneyes! Are you sure that a lot of people haven't used the idea of the Elves being-oh! Must stop or I might spoil this by telling what is up ahead. ;)


End file.
